It is to be understood that reference to a winch reel herein is the typically cylindrical portion of the winch drum assembly about which rope or other similar rope-like material is wound. Further, although the present invention relates generally to boat winches, it should not be limited to this application. For example, the winch assembly could equally well be used in other similar applications which require the level winding of a rope. It is to be still further understood that any use of the word “rope” herein may incorporate within its meaning, chains, wire, cord, cables and any other rope-like material that could be wound around the reel.
Winches are well known devices used on boats for raising and descending anchors. The anchor is connected to a rope or chain which is wound around a reel portion of a winch drum typically powered by a motor for raising and/or descending the anchor. The winch drum is usually positioned a short distance rearward from the front of the boat and the rope is guided by rollers typically positioned on the front deck.
A problem with some boat winches was that during raising of the anchor, the rope does not level wind, that is, it tends to accumulate at the centre of the winch drum or climb up the opposed side walls of the drum. Accumulation of the rope may result in jerky movement during descent of the anchor, damage to the rope, and in some instances may even prevent the anchor from descending due to excessive tangling. In assemblies where the winch drum rotates through the reduction gearing of the motor, such jerky movements during descent may result in damage to the motor and other parts of the assembly.
In addition, there may be circumstances, particularly in winch drums which have the capacity to free fall, in which proper contact between the rope and drum reel is not achieved, presenting a further situation for damage to the rope and snarling or tangling of the same.
The present inventor is the owner of Australian Letters Patent No. 2007202072 relating to a level wind arm associated with a winch drum assembly which overcomes at least some of the abovementioned problems. The inventor is also the owner of a co-pending Australian patent application no. 2009904669 relating to an improvement on the level wind arm in the form of a concave biased cross member. The contents of both of these patents are incorporated by reference herein.
The reader will appreciate when reading these prior patents that a rope spindle associated with the cross member is rotatable to accommodate forward and backward motion of the rope, and also slideable along the cross member to allow for movement of the rope as it is wound or unwound from the drum. The cross member is biased and thereby exerts a pressure on the rope a short distance from the drum to ensure that rope is wound or unwound about the drum in a level and controlled manner.
Whilst these winches have proven to be effective, a problem has been identified by the present inventor during occasions when the rope becomes de-tensioned. This may occur, for example, when an inexperienced boat driver is trying to manoeuvre the boat when anchoring. When the rope becomes de-tensioned, the effectiveness of the level wind arm is adversely affected in that it can result in the rope not being wound in the manner intended. There is a need for ensuring that tension in the rope is maintained at all times notwithstanding factors which may result in de-tensioning of the rope.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome at least some of the aforementioned problems or to provide the public with a useful alternative.